Generation Change
by LindAmy
Summary: Au. Were Burt Hummel is the child of Kurt and Blaine Hummel. And is friends with Rachel Berry. Warning- Mpreg, Char. death and teenagers


As the summary says, this is a story were Burt is the child and Kurt the adult, and what changes that brings the Gleeverse. Was going to do that for every person in Glee but meh, to much work, were I was most intrested in the Kurt-Burt familial realtionship (and teenage Sue. She was hilarious XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Burt Hummel looked and acted like any of the hundreds of teenage boys that went to McKinley High. Sure, the jeans and t-shirt combo he wore differed from the others with the price and fit, and he had a small hint of a New York-accent, but it was nothing major. He was an avid fan of the Ohio Buckeyes, or any football related really, and as most teenagers, he could not wake up earlier than 11 o'clock without a copious amount of caffeine.

The only reason Burt had not risen in the ranks of popularity, were considered someone you wanted to befriend were for one reason. His father were a homosexual. Also an teenage father and an atheist, but it was mostly the liking other men that McKinley did not like that particular. The other things did not help that much though.

That Burt did not get slushied as often as the kid who also had gay parents, Rachel Berry, was because he was considered less annoying, and he could pack a punch (that the Karofsky-kid knew personally, after he called Burt's father a fag).

And Burt was happy he did not get slushied as often as Rachel Berry (that shit hurts), who walked up to him a Wednesday-morning in the beginning of the school year, hair wet (which showed it either rained outside, or she had been slushied once again), whilst he was searching after his math book in his locker.

Burt did not acknowledge her more then a small nod in her direction, both arms in the locker, still trying to find the math book in the chaos that were inside the locker. Rachel looked in to the mess and gave Burt a stern look. Burt ignored the look. Really, even if Rachel were the closest to a friend Burt had in the school (and was that not a sad fact), it did not mean he would listen to her about his locker. It was okay, if a bit messy.

"If you tried to organize the books in your locker you might find things. Really Burt, I have something important to say to you, and I can't let you ignore me just because you are as ..." The sentence were silenced by an abrupt squish-sound coming from the locker.

Both Burt and Rachel wrinkled their noses, and Burt quickly withdrew his hands from the insides of the locker. His right hand smelled like old mayo and old ham, but it looked like someone had tried paint his hand green. Well that explained the smell. And Burt who thought it had been his gym socks.

"Do you think I can blame that the book has toxic residue on it as a reason why I don't have the book with me to math?" Burt looked at his hand, to his locker, and then side glanced to Rachel.

Her answer was to close the locker-door with a resolute bang, and looked up to Burt with determined eyes.

"Now hear here, I have something more important to say than something about your math book. Sandy Ryerson was fired and Mr Schuester taking over the glee-clu..."  
Burt interrupted. "Wait, Ryerson was fired?" Rachel blinked at the interruption, but then frowned, now seemingly even more determined.

"Yes, but as I said, Mr Schuester are taking over the glee-club, and as y..." Once again was Rachel interrupted by Burt.

"Why was Ryerson fired?"

"Stop interrupting me! As I said, Ryerson fired, Schueaster taking over glee-club, and you promised me you would become a member of the glee-club if it wasn't Ryerson mentoring." The last sentence was said faster than usual for Rachel, probably her being afraid of another interruption the cause.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, do not try to avoid it!" Rachel pointed accusingly at Burt, which Burt ignored with ease.

"No I didn't. I said I would think about it. And I'm going to, but first, I'll wash my hand, before I turn into the Lizard or something." And Burt walked away to the closest toilet to do just that. It was not to avoid the discussion that Burt would have lost. No siree.

"It's something you could use to bond with your father!" was the last thing Rachel called out before Burt went past a corner.

Goddammit.

* * *

During Math (were Burt did get reprimanded for not bringing his book with him, toxic mayo or not), he thought about glee-club. Meaning how to tell Rachel that he would not join the glee-club without her to try the dirty trick by using how close Burt and his father was, or rather how not close Burt and his father was, nowadays.

16 years ago Kurt Hummel had given birth to Burt, and even if his boyfriend only was 17, soon to be 18 and himself 19, and the parents of the both had disagreed, Kurt had kept Burt. Later on he and his boyfriend, Blaine, moved to New York, and lived happily until Burt was 8 and Blaine was hit by a drunk driver. Not managing suddenly becoming a single father, Kurt moved with Burt back to Lima, getting help of Burt both set of grandparents. Now Burt does not know were he got the idea from, but at that time Burt blamed Kurt for Blaine's death (Rachel's guess was the grief of his father's death and the chock due to the relocation from everything he knew mixed, and he blamed the reason of the relocation, I.E Kurt). Since then Burt's and Kurt's had never been particular strong.

But really... To have something to bond over, to have something that could bring Burt and Kurt as close as during Burt's childhood, was not that something worth the repercussions joining Glee-club? Kurt Hummel had always been musically inclined, and even if Burt himself did not care for music that much, to heal the scars the relationship Burt had with his father had, could he not join the Glee-club? Heck, it would not probably be so bad. Burt's father always seemed so worried that the only social contact seemed to be Kurt and Rachel (and Rachel's dads). If he joined Glee-club he would have something to bond with his father, and make his father less worried.

So... Now Burt only needed something to make it not seem like Rachel's idea. Otherwise she would become a menace.

* * *

"...I'm not doing this because you said I should, you know."

"Uhu."

"It looks good on college-applications, and dad said it's never to late to start."

"Uhu."

"And this still does not mean I want to listen to the Wicked soundtrack when I give you a ride."

"Yeah, yeah, stop stalling and sign up Burt."

"...It also don't mean you can decide what I will sing at the audition."

"What!? But I found an excellent so..."

"No Rachel."

"You don't even know what song it is!"

"I said no."

* * *

... Yes I killed Blaine.

Hopefully that does not put you of. But even if it does, please don't flame me for that (if you're going to flame me, do it because my grammar)


End file.
